


Don't Go

by perrythedeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Healing, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The siblings love eachother, anyway heres the tags, hey if you read this as Chara/Azzy i kill you with my hooves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I kept going at it, not yet ready to take the plunge into darkness again, not like it'd change much. I knew it'd keep restarting.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 10





	Don't Go

I stared quietly at the old marks on my arms, i hadn't done anything for months, maybe a year, or,, however long this many restarts had set me back. I kept staring at my arms, looking up at the mirror quietly. My hair was a bit past my shoulders, this restart had only been a few months ago. I wanted them to stop. But they couldn't. Id done this a few times now, never got caught, but kept being looped.

I looked at the knife id put on the counter, reaching for it and making a few more marks on my arms, flinching slightly from the pain at first. I backed up against the wall and sighed, looking at the ceiling a bit as i sunk down to be sitting. I rolled my pants legs up, making a couple more there too, to add to the array of scars that made patterns up and down.

I kept going at it, not yet ready to take the plunge into darkness again, not like it'd change much. I knew it'd keep restarting. After a bit i set the knife down next to me, feeling my body shaking all over. I felt tears starting to slide down my cheeks, a sob slipping from my throat after a second. I put my hand over my mouth, continuing to softly cry.

After a minute or two i picked the knife back up, pointing it quietly at the vein in my wrist that i could see, and jabbing it in, harder then i needed too. I pulled the knife down quickly and dropped it the second it was done, hearing it clatter on the floor.

“chara? are you okay?” Asriels voice came from the other side of the door, and i took a quiet deep breath, trying to steady my voice “I'm okay Azzy, ill be out in a few seconds-” my voice cracked halfway through the sentence, shaking with fear. I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared of Asriel having to see that, and this being the one time it doesn't restart.

There was silence for a few seconds, and i relaxed, thinking the gullible boy had believed me. But in a moment i heard a more stern voice “my child, is something wrong?” “mom i think they're crying” Toriel and Asriels voices were clear and obvious through the door, and i gave a soft sigh “im- im alright m-mom.”

“Charaaa” Asriel sighed slightly “tell us- or me whats wrooongg” the pleading drag in his voice gave me a little sting in my heart, and i whimpered slightly, closing my eyes and covering my ears. I ignored what they said for a bit, before i heard a loud shout from mom “Open the door or i'm forcing it open, Chara”

I flinched and whimpered again, hearing Asriel quietly tell her off for shouting. Mom was protective, and it led to her being stern, so it was okay. I shuffled to my feet, not bothering to pull my sleeves down. I had the knife in my hand now. They only had to see for a second, id get it through my chest and we’d restart that fast. No issues.

I opened the door quietly, and raised the knife to stab as i heard moms gasp. Before i could do anything though the knife was slapped out of my hand and i had warm, tight arms wrapped around my torso. “Chara-” Asriels voice broke, and so did my ability to stand. My knees buckled under me and i slightly moved my arms around Azzy, grabbing onto his sweater tightly as Mom scooped both of us up. 

I felt warm magic start to surround me and Asriel, and i held onto my adoptive brother as tight as i could, for the first time actually regretting wanting to die. I could hear his quiet sobs next to my ear, and his soft begging not to leave him. I sighed a bit, just nodding with every beg, pushing my cheek against his lightly


End file.
